(LdM) Chroniques : Una última bailar
by Volazurys
Summary: Heureuse avec son Phœbus, Esméralda la bohémienne découvre petit à petit qu'il n'est pas du tout l'homme qu'elle croyait connaître.
1. Partie 1

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^.  
><strong>_

_**Je publie ici une fic en trois parties qui se situe après les événements de KH3D. Ce ne sont ni plus ni moins les événements concernant Esméralda, Quasimodo et Phoebus, pour ne parler que des personnages principaux.  
><strong>_

_**Je vous mets en garde tout de suite : j'ai mélangé la version Disney avec celle de Victor Hugo, pour refaire une version "à la sauce KH". J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop catastrophique pour vous... J'ai énormément bossé sur cette fic.**_

_**Sur ce, point de bavardages inutiles. Je vous livre la partie 1. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Victor Hugo ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Una última bailar<span>

* * *

><p><em>Partie 1 :<em>

_Je sens ma vie qui bascule..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(…)<strong>_

_**Parrhisi à vol d'oiseau**_

_**(…)**_

La Cité des Cloches se réveillait sous un soleil qui ne l'avait pas caressée depuis tant de temps. Ce monde, depuis qu'il avait été extirpé de la Dimension du Sommeil par Riku et Sora, rayonnait d'un éclat presque sacré. L'architecture de la ville donnait aussi cette impression, sans parler de la joie de vivre de ses habitants, qui avaient retrouvé le goût à la fête depuis que l'archidiacre Claude Frollo avait expié ses péchés dans la mort.

Esméralda acheva sa danse avec grâce, s'inclina devant son public puis, souriante, se dirigea vers celui que son cœur avait choisi, Phœbus de Châteaupers. Ce dernier se trouvait nonchalamment installé à une des tables que l'on avait mises en place pour le festival de l'été – bien différent de celui du Pape des Fous. Le charivari de la foule était plus prolixe aux danses amoureuses et aux rencontres charnelles.

Elle s'assit en face du capitaine des gardes, qui lui adressa une œillade un peu burlesque, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. La gitane fit la moue et le gourmanda en ces termes :

- Voyons, tu n'as pas honte ?

- Moi ? Absolument pas, quand il s'agit d'arracher un sourire de toi.

- Que de belles paroles, lui fit-elle, amusée et espiègle.

Deux jeunes filles de la bourgeoisie moyenne, qui portaient les délicats prénoms de Liénarde et Gisquette, gloussèrent lorsqu'elles passèrent à côté du couple et s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs prétendants parmi ceux qui dansaient au milieu des tables. Heureusement que la nuit était douce et que la pluie ne s'était pas invitée... L'été promettait d'être radieux, contrairement à celui de l'an dernier.

- Demain, je ne pourrai venir te voir virevolter, ma belle ensorceleuse, lui dit Phœbus, tandis qu'il achevait d'une dernière lampée sa bière.

- Où seras-tu donc ? s'enquit-elle, avec de la curiosité dans la voix.

- Mes obligations, hélas !

Esméralda se contenta de cette explication, puis se releva avec grâce et lui prit la main sans faire attention aux regards qui les observaient.

- Allez, viens danser avec moi !

Le poète Pierre Gringoire, jusque-là inconnu au bataillon, s'efforçait d'écrire son nouveau chef d'œuvre malgré les rires, les cris et les bousculades. Le front plissé, le teint pâle, il peinait sur ses feuillets en se jurant qu'il se ferait enfin un nom. Cette jeune fille dont tout le monde parlait à la Cité depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée du bûcher par le sonneur de Cloches Quasimodo attisait son intérêt. Serait-elle la nouvelle Juliette des temps modernes, et son Phœbus un Roméo qui en réalité était destiné à une autre ?

L'homme émit un « tsss ! » agacé lorsqu'un homme qu'il ne reconnut qu'au dernier moment, Guillaume Rhym, renversa sa boisson sur ses feuilles.

- Espèce de drôle, vilain, vieux bougre maladroit ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?

- Excusez-moi, monsieur...

- Ah ! Ce n'est point la peine de vous déverser en « pardons » que je n'accepterai pas ! Vous avez ruiné ma carrière ! Enfin... Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

Ses cris furent noyés par l'orchestre improvisé, qui s'était posé là où il le pouvait pour accompagner le déhanché des drôles et drôlesses en pleine valse, ou tango, ou tout autre charivari. Des gitans, des enfants et des gens de la couche populaire l'animaient, et ce sans aucun conflit, sous les yeux amusés d'un Clopin Trouillefou qui présidait un spectacle de marionnettes juste à côté.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde dansait sous l'œil bleu et sage, quoiqu'un peu triste, d'une gargouille... Non, d'un homme que l'on aurait pu aisément confondre avec l'une d'entre elles, alors qu'il était perché sur l'une des plus hautes tours de la plus grande Dame de la Cité : une cathédrale gigantesque, achevée il y a quelques années à peine. Elle exhibait la fierté de ce royaume qu'elle ornait, voire celle du monde baptisé sobrement « le monde des Cloches ».

Son oreille malade ne pouvait discerner ni voix, ni musique d'aucune sorte. Le pauvre était devenu sourd à force de sonner les cloches de la cathédrale, chose que chacun n'ignorait pas. Esméralda, malgré tout, était parvenue à communiquer avec lui, de même que Phœbus : ces derniers connaissaient très bien le langage des signes, et s'ils parlaient, ils le faisaient suffisamment lentement pour que Quasimodo puisse déchiffrer leurs mots sur leurs lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas retirer ce savoir à son maître, feu Claude Frollo. Malgré les vices et la méchanceté qui habitèrent cet homme que la vie et la religion avaient rongé jusqu'à la lie, il s'était très bien occupé de Quasimodo; bien sûr, il y avait été contraint.

Il fallait aussi savoir qu'à l'origine, lorsqu'il avait environ un an, il avait été découvert dans la maison d'une pauvre femme, surnommée la sœur Gudule et qui à l'origine s'appelait Pâquette de Chantefleurie. Celle-ci avait cherché à s'en débarrasser en hurlant que l'on avait kidnappé sa « douce et si belle fille » pour lui refiler ce monstre à la place. Des témoins appuyaient cette déclaration en soutenant qu'ils avaient effectivement vu deux silhouettes emmitouflées d'habits colorés entrer dans la maison de cette femme pendant qu'elle était partie chercher quelques légumes au marché en portant un paquet. Ils étaient ressortis cinq minutes plus tard, mais ces témoins ne pouvaient affirmer que la nature du paquet avait changé !

La pauvre femme s'était enfuie de chez elle et était devenue folle; pleine de douleur, elle s'était traînée jusqu'à la prison de la justice, située à côté de la cathédrale, puis avait demandé à être enfermée dans un entresol de la place de Grève, une cellule de pénitence surnommée « Le Trou à rat », en disant qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas tant qu'on ne lui rendrait pas sa petite fille. Elle serrait contre elle un chausson d'enfant, seul vestige de sa fille disparue. Enfin, elle vouait une haine incommensurable aux bohémiens, ce qui s'expliquait aisément.

Livré à lui-même, Quasimodo avait été repris par sa mère d'origine, qui pensait qu'il aurait une meilleure vie avec cette femme, tandis qu'elle n'avait aucun remords à avoir participé à l'échange des bébés; elle se disait que la petite serait si heureuse parmi eux ! Le cœur lourd, elle avait été chercher son enfant difforme, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, en espérant qu'elle trouverait une solution.

Celle-ci se présenta de manière un peu rocambolesque : et si elle demandait le droit d'asile avec son mari en se séparant de son peuple ? Notre-Dame voudrait bien d'elle, et son enfant serait si heureux !

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit de la sécurité précaire que lui apportait la Cour des Miracles avec son compagnon et deux autres bohémiens, qu'ils prirent une barque pour entrer au cœur de la Cité après avoir payé un porcher. Et c'est là que Claude Frollo les trouva, qu'il pourchassa la mère et son enfant, qu'il la tua et qu'il fut contraint d'élever cette engeance qu'il baptisa Quasimodo.

Ce dernier observait donc la foule en essayant d'y repérer son amie. Bien sûr, son cœur battait toujours aussi follement pour elle, mais il s'était fait une raison. Par contre, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il veillerait sur elle... et que si ce satané capitaine des gardes lui causait le moindre mal, il n'hésiterait pas à abréger sa vie.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**Du danger de confier son secret...**_

_**(…)**_

Un jour nouveau se levait sur la Cité, et ce fut Esméralda, sur le son d'un tambourin, qui salua le soleil en personne avec ses mignons petits pieds et sa silhouette gracile. Aujourd'hui, elle prévoyait quelques tours avec sa chèvre Djali pour ce peuple, qu'elle avait appris à chérir malgré ses travers et ses « Noël ! » hurlés à la Fête des Fous – pourquoi cette exclamation païenne alors qu'ils ne l'étaient point ?

Bientôt, la foule s'amassa autour du petit espace qu'elle avait réussi à garder avec son amie à quatre pattes, à qui elle demanda d'un air malicieux de dire bonjour à la foule. La chèvre se mit sur ses pattes arrière et bêla joyeusement. Tout ce monde rit sans pouvoir se retenir lorsqu'elle commença à imiter certaines personnalités « célèbres » de la cité, comme le procureur, le roi, le nouvel archidiacre... et l'ancien, le craint Claude Frollo.

La bohémienne rêvait parfois de lui encore; il la poursuivait dans des cauchemars sans fin, et finissait par l'attraper. Son Phœbus l'empêchait toutefois d'assouvir sa passion, et il semblait toujours surgir dans un éclat de lumière pimpante... Comme un Porteur de la Keyblade, en fait. Ah, l'amour avait drôlement adouci le caractère de la gitane et mis à jour une certaine naïveté qu'elle n'aimait pas s'avouer.

Tandis qu'elle entamait une nouvelle danse, elle ne vit pas que sur un balcon d'une maison proche, une femme d'un certain âge la regardait avec une expression un peu hautaine. Dans le salon que le balcon jouxtait, sa charmante fille Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier tissait et babillait avec ses amies. Cependant, elle soupirait car elle ne pouvait pas se divertir davantage. Son cousin n'était point marrant, alors qu'ils devaient se fiancer très prochainement ! En plus, c'était la troisième fois qu'il lui demandait sur quel ouvrage elle travaillait, et trois fois qu'elle lui répondait que c'était sur la grotte de Neptunus.

L'homme en question regardait la toile à tisser de la jeune fille de quatorze ans avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Malgré tout, la délicate beauté de la jeune blonde attisait son œil. Soudain, la mère de la dénommée Fleur-de-Lys, dame Aloïse, se retourna, le fixa et s'adressa à lui :

- Oh, Phœbus, vous ne pourriez pas venir discuter un peu avec moi ?

Ce dernier conserva un air impassible et la suivit, tout en tournant le dos au balcon. Son cœur avait repéré Esméralda, et il se voyait mal lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait chez cette grande famille bourgeoise ! En vérité, il lui cachait tellement de secrets, dont ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux jusqu'à présent... Il écoutait à peine la femme lui parler, lâchant un « oui », ou un « non » de temps à autre pour meubler cette conversation sans queue ni tête. C'est alors qu'il sursauta lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour du sien. Une voix fluette, mais musicale, lui dit :

- Oh, que je m'ennuie ! Cousin, pourriez-vous dire à cette jeune bohémienne de venir faire ses tours pour nous ?

Elle sentit bien la raideur subite qui saisit le corps de ce dernier, mais la douce adolescente crut qu'il était surpris par cette demande incongrue.

- Fleur-de-Lys, quelle requête étonnante, fit sa mère en levant un sourcil.

- Je le sais, mais elle est si amusante... Allez, cousin, s'il vous plaît !

Celui-ci ne put que capituler; lorsqu'il sortit de la maison et marcha jusqu'à Esméralda, qui avait fini par l'apercevoir et qui le fixait avec un air perplexe ainsi que du bonheur au fond des yeux, il lui demanda avec fougue :

- Oh, gitane ! Pourrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à cette maison-ci ? Ces dames ont besoin d'être diverties par tes tours si charmants !

Surprise par le ton – ainsi que par les mots – de son fringuant chevalier, Esméralda cligna des yeux, mais décida de jouer à cet étrange jeu auquel il la soumettait. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avouer leur « liaison » à tout le monde, et cette famille bourgeoise qu'elle allait amuser faisait peut-être partie de ces gens-là !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison chichement meublée et décorée, toute rougissante, la gitane tordit ses mains et baissa la tête sous les yeux pinailleurs de ces dames de la haute cour. Phœbus passa devant elle et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce malgré les regards de la douce Fleur-de-Lys, qui finit par abandonner et par concentrer son attention sur son invitée.

- Ah ! Bonjour, jeune fille de bohème. Tes tours m'intriguent, ainsi que ma mère. Pourrais-tu nous en montrer quelques-uns ?

Esméralda baragouina des propos incohérents, ce qui déclencha quelques rires amusés, surtout de la part d'une certaine Colombe de Gaillefontaine, une svelte blonde à la peau blanche habillée de bleu. Puis, de fil en aiguille, Fleur-de-Lys et les autres jeunes filles commencèrent à s'exclamer sur la robe de la bohémienne, qu'elles jugèrent si indécente, si courte ! Et sa ceinture dorée... Un jour, elle risquerait de se faire ramasser par un quelconque truand ! Le capitaine des gardes ne vint pas à son secours, car il craignait alors que l'une de ces femmes devinât quelque chose. La plus âgée posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lâcha d'un ton indolent :

- Allons, tu la mets dans l'embarras... Oh, quel pendentif as-tu autour du cou, enfermé dans cette petite bourse ?

La gitane sursauta, porta la main à sa gorge pour prendre l'objet en question dans ses mains et souffla :

- Mon porte-bonheur. Je ne peux pas le montrer.

- Oh, allons donc ! s'exclama l'une des compagnes de jeu.

- Non, s'il vous plaît... C'est le seul objet qui a appartenu à ma mère... et si je vous le montre, alors le charme n'agira plus et je ne la retrouverai jamais...

- Mesdames, voyons ! se décida enfin à intervenir Phœbus. Laissez donc cette enfant tranquille. Elle a bien d'autres choses à vous montrer... Par exemple, sa chèvre sait écrire !

- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Fleur-de-Lys, qui regarda avec perplexité le jeune homme. Comment le savez-vous ?

Ce dernier se maudit; zut, il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il connaissait l'Égyptienne... Il décida de s'en sortir grâce à cette pirouette :

- Je l'ai déjà vu quelques fois danser sur les parvis de Notre-Dame... Vous voyez bien, en tant que capitaine des gardes...

Esméralda fut un peu blessée par la froideur et la désinvolture de Phœbus. Malgré tout, il devait avoir une raison d'agir ainsi... surtout qu'elle avait remarqué les œillades tendres que lui jetait l'adolescente blonde à la beauté si fragile ! Les joues cramoisies, elle prit une bourse accrochée à sa taille, la délia, puis laissa tomber dans un « ploc ! » des petites tablettes de bois, sur lesquelles des lettres en majuscule étaient écrites. Des « oh ! » et des « ah » s'échappèrent des bouches des jeunes filles, qui se rapprochèrent.

Les tours commencèrent, et la gitane se cantonna à des questions simples, comme « Comment tu t'appelles ? » « Et moi, quel est mon nom ? » « Comment s'appelle la Cité »... C'est alors que Fleur-de-Lys, d'une voix suave, demanda à la chèvre avant qu'Esméralda ait eu le temps de mettre fin à la séance :

- Dis-moi, jolie chèvre aux cornes d'or... comment s'appelle mon cousin, qui est là-bas ?

La jeune femme et le capitaine des gardes se raidirent en même temps, tandis que sous les yeux fascinés de l'adolescente blonde, Djali déplaçait les lettres pour former le mot « Phœbus ». Le premier sentit ses traits se contracter, la seconde son visage blêmir, et la troisième une pointe de jalousie lui percer le cœur.

La mère de Fleur-de-Lys fronça les sourcils, et celle-ci fixa avec intensité le capitaine des gardes. Esméralda, jugeant que sa présence n'était plus désirée, rangea ses lettres, parla doucement à l'oreille de Djali, puis lui souffla de partir. Personne ne bougea ni ne lui répondit, même lorsqu'elle franchit la porte dans la précipitation, bouleversée.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**Anarkia**_

_**(…)**_

Lorsque la bohémienne s'assit à côté de son ami Quasimodo, elle laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long, et que le sonneur de cloches avisa. D'une voix douce – bien qu'éraillée, à force de ne jamais parler –, il lui demanda :

- Tu te tracasses encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison de ces bourgeois ou ces nobles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, ni comment je dois le prendre. Phœbus les connaît intimement, puisque cette jolie adolescente est sa cousine... mais...

- Mais ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe, avoua-t-elle.

- Esméralda... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as été invitée par ces gens qui t'ont mise mal à l'aise.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme une sorcière, ni causer de tort à Phœbus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quasimodo déchiffra avec un peu de peine sa dernière phase sur ses lèvres; pour une fois, elle avait parlé vite, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, puisqu'elle était angoissée et plus que tracassée. Une sourde intuition lui empoigna l'âme, et il se demanda s'il devait en faire part à la gitane, qui l'avait toujours écouté avec bienveillance et respect – sauf au début de leur rencontre, où elle l'avait craint et où il lui avait inspiré du dégoût.

Leurs premiers échanges s'étaient limités à ceci : elle s'était enfermée dans une des loges construites pour les servants et servantes de la cathédrale, et Quasimodo lui apportait tous les jours son propre repas, qu'elle finissait par manger à cause de sa faim. Par la suite, elle s'était enfin décidée à lui adresser la parole après l'avoir écoutée chanter devant l'un des plus imposants vitraux de la cathédrale. Elle lui avait couru après pour cela, et le sonneur avait bien eu du mal à s'ouvrir à elle. Au fil du temps s'était tissée une profonde amitié entre eux.

Quasimodo soupira, tritura le pendentif que jadis, elle lui avait remis pour qu'il trouvât la Cour des Miracles en cas de problème, puis se jeta enfin à l'eau :

- Esméralda... Peut-être que Phœbus était dans cette famille parce qu'il venait rendre visite cette jeune fille. Tu sais, pour des histoires de fiançailles...

Il ne connaissait que trop bien les us et coutumes de la Cité à ce sujet, de même que la bohémienne, qui avait tout de même 17 ans à cette heure ! D'une voix fragile, elle répondit à son ami :

- Phœbus m'aime... Il ne me ferait jamais ça...

- Peut-être qu'il cherche un moyen de ne pas s'engager, mais c'est délicat. Frollo me racontait parfois les intrigues familiales pour arranger des mariages entre nobles...

Il essayait de la réconforter malgré sa jalousie et sa colère contre le capitaine des gardes, et la bohémienne y fut sensible. Elle libéra un baiser sur sa joue, puis lui dit avec un faible sourire :

- Quand il viendra me voir, je lui poserai la question. Il m'expliquera tout. Merci Quasimodo d'être là pour moi.

Son regard se fana, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur ses mains fines et brunes.

- Je sais que je te fais souffrir, et je m'en veux.

- Balivernes ! gronda le sonneur de cloches, touché par ses mots. On ne choisit pas les élans de son cœur, Esméralda.

- Tu as raison...

- Et puis, qui voudrait de ma laideur ? ricana-t-il avec un ton amer.

La gitane le regarda avec beaucoup de peine. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, sauf peut-être...

- Souviens-toi de ce que Riku t'a dit. Il existe toujours des personnes qui seront avec toi, qui sauront te voir tel que tu es, même en amour.

- Hmph. J'ai déjà ton amitié, et ça me suffit, lui fit-il avec sincérité.

Esméralda lui sourit, puis reporta son attention sur l'horizon mordoré du soleil couchant. La vue de la Cité était toujours aussi impressionnante au sommet de la cathédrale, et l'espace d'un instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa relation avec le capitaine des gardes à un crépuscule magnifique, mais mortel. Elle frissonna, puis chassa cette pensée qu'elle jugea bête de sa mémoire.

Pendant ce temps, le poète Gringoire frappait à toutes les portes pour trouver un lit afin de passer la nuit. Sans le sou, évidemment, il se voyait refuser cette offre... et son pauvre gîte, dans la rue du Grenier sur l'eau. Il ne pouvait plus y aller. Le propriétaire, Guillaume Doulx-Sire, l'avait jeté dehors comme un malpropre parce qu'il n'avait pas payé son loyer ! Ah, la vie d'un poète était si mouvementée... Si dangereuse ! Bien sûr, sa nouvelle pièce de théâtre n'avait plu à personne, et l'on s'était ri de lui sans aucun remords ! Peut-être devait-il coucher sous un pont... Ce ne devait pas être aussi désagréable...

Gringoire s'installa sur le sol pavé et inconfortable près d'une berge, dans une ruelle un peu mal famée. Il se recouvrit de sa miteuse veste noire. Il ne sut exactement quand il s'endormit, mais il fut brutalement réveillé par des coups de pieds et des cris ! Il gémit de douleur et entendit alors des voix d'enfant s'esclaffer sans aucune retenue. Il grogna, se dépêtra tant bien que mal, puis s'exclama d'une voix étranglée :

- Garnements !

- Aaaaaah ! C'est le fantôme, le fantôme du maréchal ! cria l'un des plaisantins, le visage blême.

Tous s'enfuirent en hurlant de terreur en laissant le pauvre poète seul... et mouillé, qui plus est. Ils l'avaient aussi poussé dans une flaque nauséabonde ! Dégoûté, Gringoire décida de se relever et de chercher un autre endroit pour dormir. À force d'errer comme une âme en peine dans les culs de sacs, les venelles tortueuses, ce labyrinthe monstrueux que pouvait être la Cité parfois, et s'être aperçu qu'il s'était de plus en plus éloigné du cœur de la ville, il avisa une lueur rougeâtre au détour d'une ruelle. Une lueur chaude, qui le poussa à s'exclamer :

- Ne voilà-t-il pas que j'ai fini par atterrir aux Enfers...

Une odeur peu agréable lui parvint aux narines. Il ricana, alors qu'il s'engageait dans la bouche ouverte que lui offrait la ruelle, qui descendait et semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre :

- Les égouts... Bah, c'est un logis comme un autre...

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut des lépreux, des pauvres et d'autres malades, qui le regardaient avec une curiosité malsaine, comme s'ils étaient en train de le tester. Mal à l'aise, Pierre Gringoire continua tout de même son chemin, refusant une piécette à l'un – point d'argent, mon ami ! –, s'écartant d'un autre pour ne pas être contaminé par sa dégénérescence. Il ne manquait plus que ces drôles de créatures, qui à ce que l'on racontait, dévoraient les rêves et vomissaient des cauchemars... Ou les autres, là, qui s'emparaient des cœurs et se multipliaient comme des insectes...

Ce qui s'ensuivit alors fut un véritable maëlstrom pour le pauvre poète : encerclé par tous ces mécréants, il finit par les voir tous retirer leurs masques et oripeaux pour dévoiler des visages grimaçants et familiers. Les gitans ! Ces derniers le conduisirent devant les trois rois de la Cour des Miracles : Clopin Trouillefou, roi de Thunes, dont le long visage taillé à la serpe fixait le poète avec une moquerie évidente ; le duc d'Égypte et de Bohême, dont le teint jaune et le chiffon entourant sa tête lui conféraient une sorte d'aura mystérieuse ; enfin, l'empereur de Galilée, un gros homme complètement ivre.

- Ton nom, maraud.

- Monseigneur, Sire, Majesté... comment diable dois-je vous appeler ?

- Comme tu le désires, mais dépêche-toi, par les cornes d'un Sans-cœur !

Gringoire tiqua ; ces drôles d'expressions sortaient de toutes les bouches depuis que ces créatures s'amusaient parfois à apparaître sur leur monde, et que ces vagabonds nommés « Élus de la Keyblade » avaient sorti leur monde du sommeil – non, en fait, il n'avait absolument rien compris. Pour lui, les dévoreurs de rêves avaient été éradiqués et remplacés par des « mange-cœurs »...

Donc notre pauvre poète eut beau décliner son identité, expliquer qu'il avait atterri là par un bien malheureux hasard – et surtout qu'on l'avait jeté à la rue ! –, peine perdue. Ces gitans, va-nu-pieds, étaient bien décidés à le cuisiner pour mieux le tuer après !

- Ainsi te traitons-nous comme ton peuple traite le nôtre, ce fut le roi de Thunes et mentor d'Esméralda.

Ainsi fut apporté le mannequin aux mille clochettes et grelots, pendu par le cou, avec un escabeau boiteux sur lequel Gringoire dut monter et adopter une position suicidaire. Il échoua à l'épreuve de la bourse, qu'il devait chercher dans la poche du mannequin sans tomber, ni faire tinter un seul grelot. Une cheville foulée, d'innombrables bleus et la tête emplie du son de ces maudites clochettes plus tard, Gringoire crut mourir lorsqu'on lui passa la corde au cou. Truand, il ne le sera point... Trouillefou sembla alors réfléchir, puis souffla :

- Ventre-Notre-Dame (1) ! Attendez, l'ami, fit-il signe au bourreau. Selon nos lois, poète, tu peux encore être sauvé si l'une des nôtres veut de toi. Allez, truandes, répondez !

Quand Gringoire comprit qu'aucune femme ne voudrait de lui pour époux – eh oui ! Tu rentres à la Cour des Miracles, et tu en ressors soit marié avec la corde au cou, soit pendu... ce qui revenait au même – , il ferma les yeux et pria pour son salut. C'est alors qu'au dernier instant, il entendit la voix cristalline d'une jeune fille s'exclamer qu'elle le prendrait comme mari.

Il ouvrit ses yeux effrayés, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il reconnut la jeune danseuse des parvis de Notre-Dame... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il donc dire ? N'avait-elle pas donné son cœur au fringant Phœbus de Châteaupers ? Clopin coupa la corde et le laissa s'effondrer au sol sans aucun remords. Le poète fixa l'immense salle dans laquelle on l'avait traîné, que des lumières diaboliques provenant de torches murales éclairaient. Des feux allumés pour la cuisine, ou d'autres choses diverses complétaient le tableau. Drôles d'enfer, tout de même...

On lui fit briser une cruche – il ne comprenait pas trop ce rituel, mais bon –, puis on conduisit les jeunes mariés jusqu'à la chambre de la gitane, aménagée dans un coin du labyrinthe tortueux de la Cour des Miracles. Il se souvint aussi qu'il avait trouvé la danseuse désirable... mais celle-ci avait brandi son couteau vers lui et avait vite refroidi ses ardeurs quand il s'était approché d'elle pour lui délacer son corsage.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre. Le poète mangea, but, puis s'endormit rapidement, tout en l'entendant soupirer tandis qu'elle était assise gracieusement par terre près d'un coffre. Djali était à ses pieds, et elle lui parlait doucement :

- Ah, ma pauvre Djali... Me voilà nanti d'un mari, qui je sais, ne saura jamais me protéger, alors que l'élu de mon cœur me fait douter et que mon meilleur ami souffre que je ne puisse répondre à son amour... Ah !

* * *

><p>(1) : À l'origine, c'est l'expression « Ventre-Dieu », issue du roman de V. Hugo. Cependant, dans le contexte de KH, j'ai remplacé « Dieu » par « Notre-Dame ». Donc toutes les expressions qui contiennent « Notre-Dame » dans la fic, c'était « Dieu ».<p> 


	2. Partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir ;).  
><strong>_

_**Voici le second chapitre. J'ai oublié de vous dire que je m'inspirais de la comédie musicale. Les titres qui sont en gras, ce sont des titres de chapitres du livre, pour une meilleure imprégnation. Si vous voyez des personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, ils sont tirés du roman, bien évidemment. Merci à Midori-chan37 pour sa review enthousiaste. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Victor Hugo ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><em>Partie 2 :<em>

_Notre-Dame que le monde est injuste..._

_**(…)**_

_**Besos para Golpes**_

_**(…)**_

C'est avec beaucoup de gêne et de retenue qu'Esméralda osa prendre enfin la main de Phœbus, dont l'expression contrite avait fini par la faire fondre. Ils se trouvaient sur l'un des ponts de la rivière qui traversait la Cité et la bénissait de ses eaux – pas toujours très propres, d'ailleurs. Jadis, l'on avait appelé cette rivière « la scène », parce que ses rubans gris vert limoneux pouvaient tant faire penser aux rideaux qui s'ouvrent ou s'abaissent lors d'une représentation. Quant à la ville, elle répondait au doux nom de « Parrhisi (1) », mais jamais personne ne la nommait pour une raison obscure oubliée de tous.

- Phœbus... Tu me le jures que tu ne te marieras pas avec cette noble, ou cette bourgeoise, que sais-je ?

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire, puis lui saisit la main pour la faire marcher jusqu'à leur point de chute de ce soir si spécial. Il avait décidé de lui donner rendez-vous chez la Falourdel, connue pour abriter les amoureux clandestins pour presque rien, dans sa vilotière. Le nom de la chambre, le capitaine des gardes ne s'en souvenait plus. Balivernes ! De toute manière, ce soir, ce n'était pas le plus important. Il voulait plus que tout cueillir la fleur d'amour de la Esméralda, qui attisait sa passion et cette flamme en lui qui le poussait à tant d'imprudences.

Il était un peu ivre, qui plus est; juste avant de rejoindre sa dulcinée, il était en compagnie du frère de Claude Frollo, Jehan. Les portes de l'Université lui avaient été définitivement fermées. Le pauvre bougre errait comme un vagabond et vivait sur les maigres économies laissées par l'archidiacre, au grand dam de Jacques Charmolue, un maître comme Frollo ainsi que son ami, qui essayait de l'enrôler dans l'armée pour sauver sa peau. Phœbus et lui s'étaient abandonnés un peu à l'ivresse; le capitaine des gardes s'était quand même restreint pour que sa douce Esméralda ne le remarquât pas.

- Non. Je peux me défaire de ce mariage arrangé quand je le souhaite.

Quel mensonge éhonté ! Mais il était prêt à tout pour la faire sienne, quel qu'en soit le prix. De plus, Esméralda était consentante... même si elle hésitait, qu'elle semblait nerveuse et le regardait avec autant de tendresse que de crainte. Son âme brûlante aspirait à se lier à celle du soleil de ses nuits, comme elle le surnommait parfois. Prince ou fils de roi ? Qu'importe. Elle lui donnerait son corps, son cœur, son esprit... Tout, même jusqu'à sa mère et son père.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas en colère pour t'avoir harcelé avec mes questions, lui confia-t-elle avec une voix charmante.

Un éclat alluma les iris de Phœbus, qui eut un rire amusé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix d'avoir été aussi rustre devant ces dames, mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ma petite égyptienne.

Celle-ci eut un rire doux ; tous deux parvinrent bientôt devant une bâtisse affaissée sur elle-même, tout de guingois, comme la vieille femme qui leur ouvrit lorsque le capitaine des gardes cogna à la porte avec force. Elle tenait à la main une lampe dont la flamme menaçait de rendre l'âme. Ses petits yeux noirs, qui apparaissaient sous les plis de son visage ridé comme une pomme, les fixa l'un et l'autre avec neutralité. Ses haillons et le chiffon qui emprisonnaient sa tête lui conféraient une sorte d'aura malgré tout.

Esméralda eut un mouvement de recul en se demandant si vraiment, c'était une bonne idée de venir en cet endroit; ce dernier ne semblait pas mieux de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Cette pièce blanche, pleine de tables et chaises boiteuses, de toiles d'araignées à ses coins et sur ses solives noires et crasseuses, ne lui inspirait pas beaucoup de sympathie.

Phœbus remit une pièce d'or à la vieille dame, qui la saisit et la rangea dans un tiroir. Un enfant, jusque-là passé inaperçu dans les cendres de la cheminée où il se terrait, remua; Esméralda se retourna une seule fois quand la propriétaire des lieux les fit aller au fond de la pièce, grimpa l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe de leur chambre : elle vit alors l'enfant marcher vers le meuble, retirer l'écu avec adresse et y déposer une feuille sèche à la place. Ensuite, Phœbus la pressa et elle se retrouva bien vite avec lui, dans la pénombre d'une toute petite pièce mansardée.

Elle entendit le cliquetis des clés de la vieille femme lorsque celle-ci les enferma, ce qui accéléra les battements de son cœur. Phœbus la rassura du regard et la conduisit jusqu'à un coffre où ils s'assirent, de part et d'autre de la lampe que la propriétaire avait laissée. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil au lit étroit, à la fenêtre donnant sur un extérieur gris et sale. A priori, le temps s'était bien gâté depuis leur départ du pont. Un réduit complétait l'ensemble.

Le capitaine des gardes leva une main, puis commença à caresser la joue de la gitane qui rougit. Avec un rire tendre, il lui souffla :

- Oh, voyons, ma tourterelle... Pourquoi tant de timidité ?

- C'est... Oh, mon Phœbus... C'est l'émotion d'être avec toi...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et pencha sa tête en arrière pour baiser son cou. Frémissante, la gracile jeune femme s'abandonna... jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle de ses doigts la cordelette de son talisman. À ce moment précis, le visage empourpré, mais la bouche tremblante, elle le repoussa et s'écria :

- Non, attends... Non, je ne peux pas... Ma mère, mon père... Je ne pourrai jamais les retrouver si je romps l'enchantement...

- As-tu vraiment besoin d'eux encore, alors que je suis là ? M'aimes-tu donc si peu pour ne pas m'accorder cela ?

Esméralda le fixa avec un regard plein d'horreur avant d'entourer son cou avec ses bras et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

- Ne pas t'aimer, oh ! Voilà que tu doutes de moi et que tu ne comprends pas mes ultimes hésitations. Phœbus, jamais de ma vie je n'ai été sur le point de me dévêtir de ma vertu pour l'amour d'un homme... Je suis redevenue une adolescente naïve et farouche alors que tu m'as toujours connue comme étant une femme espiègle et moqueuse.

- Ma Similar... euh ! Mon Esméralda..., murmura Phœbus, en prenant un air ému alors que son cœur ne battait follement que parce qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre.

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec une expression choquée, puis chercha à se lever en bégayant :

- Tu déformes mon prénom... Oh ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Ne l'as-tu jamais aimé !

Le capitaine des gardes la retint par les hanches et la serra contre lui. Il baisa sa peau brune et sucrée, puis lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu me fais tourner la tête. Ne pleure pas, ma bohémienne. Je t'aime tellement...

Esméralda sentit ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle; sous elle, contre son bas-ventre... Un signal d'alarme s'alluma en son être; néanmoins, grisée par cette sensation inconnue qu'était le désir, elle l'ignora et se cambra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il commençait à ôter son corsage.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention au réduit, qui pourtant abritait un homme dont les yeux froids et impassibles fixaient la scène sans s'émouvoir. Il avait été dépêché pour provoquer un drame en cette chambre. Celle qui l'avait engagé lui avait dit : « Poignarde-le, et laisse le couteau à portée de la Zingara. La justice s'occupera du reste, et je récupérerai mon fiancé. »

Ce n'était qu'un assassin parmi tant d'autres, mais le passé de son ancienne vie était gravé en lui comme au fer rouge. Tseng caressa la lame du poignard qu'il tenait. Même dans cette nouvelle vie, il se comportait comme le Turk qu'il était jadis. Il était le seul à s'être réincarné dans ce monde étrange, auquel il avait fini par s'adapter. De toute manière, un jour, il s'arrangerait pour le quitter et pour tenter de retrouver ceux qu'il avait connus autrefois, amis ou ennemis.

Doucement, il sortit du réduit et s'approcha du couple. Il vit le regard vague de l'Égyptienne, qui l'avisa et ouvrit la bouche pour crier... mais trop tard. Sa lame s'était déjà abattue sur l'épaule du capitaine des gardes, vers l'omoplate. Si tout allait bien, alors il ne toucherait pas le cœur.

Il s'enfuit ensuite en laissant Esméralda hurler « Au meurtre ! », « Au meurtre ! », passa par la fenêtre brisée de la chambre, dévala les toits et sauta pour retomber sur ses pieds dans une ruelle. Il ajusta la cape noire qui couvrait entièrement son corps, puis marcha comme si de rien n'était. Sa mission était accomplie, désormais. La famille Gondelaurier se débrouillerait sans lui.

La gitane, qui venait de retirer le couteau de son aimé, tremblait si fort qu'elle eut du mal à déchirer le tissu pour voir la plaie. Mais voilà que la vieille propriétaire ouvrait la trappe pour les sermonner parce qu'ils l'avaient roulée – elle s'était aperçue de la disparition de la pièce d'or. Elle se figea d'horreur devant la scène, puis repartit aussi précipitamment pour alerter le palais de justice, tandis qu'Esméralda avait fini par s'évanouir sur l'homme à force d'émotions violentes.

X

XXX

X

_**(...)**_

_**Immanis pecoris custos, immanior ipse**_

_**(…)**_

Pierre Gringoire regardait tristement le spectacle de jonglerie que livrait un des troufions de la Cour des Miracles. Son humeur n'était pas la seule à ne pas être au beau fixe; Clopin Trouillefou et le Duc d'Égypte discutaient à part, en buvant un hydromel sorti de Notre-Dame seule sait où. La Esméralda avait disparu depuis maintenant un mois, et personne ne pouvait dire où elle se trouvait. Il en était de même pour la chevrette, pour qui le poète s'était lié d'affection.

C'était surtout elle qui la préoccupait, avec ses tours et sa joie de vivre. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle et sa maîtresse ne fussent pas revenues ? Oh, des rumeurs circulaient par-ci par-là quand il se risquait à se montrer au grand jour sous les traits d'un mendiant par exemple. On l'avait vu partir au bras d'un officier jusqu'à une demeure – à moins que cela fût un gentilhomme. Gringoire avait des doutes : comme elle avait été farouche avec lui pendant leur « nuit de noces » ! On lui avait alors soufflé qu'une gitane avait été emprisonnée et condamnée pour meurtre sur la personne de cet officier qu'elle avait accompagné. Elle aurait aussi arnaqué une vieille femme d'un quelconque bordel.

Une rumeur encore plus farfelue lui était revenue aux oreilles : elle aurait été dévorée par ces manges-cœurs. Bon d'accord, Parrhisi avait subi quelques attaques ces derniers temps, et cela avait même inquiété le roi Louis, le onzième de la dynastie. Celui-ci était plus préoccupé par la quête de la pierre philosophale pour avoir une jeunesse éternelle, mais là, il avait été obligé d'intervenir et d'y envoyer des gardes.

Pierre Gringoire se leva brusquement, puis s'en alla sans même l'annoncer au Roi des gitans ni au duc. Il avait besoin de sortir, de sentir l'air de la ville apaiser un peu ses tourments intérieurs. Même ses œuvres ne l'intéressaient plus. La poésie, que diable si elle servait en un instant aussi tragique ! Son amie Djali lui manquait tant...

Il remonta le réseau complexe d'égouts, qui était beaucoup moins effrayant de jour que de nuit, apparut sous un soleil radieux, ce qui contrastait horriblement avec son cafard, puis traversa l'ensemble de petites rues qu'il avait appris à connaître en tant que débauché ou mendiant. Il parvint assez rapidement jusqu'à la place de grève, écouta à peine les gémissements de sœur Gudule, puis se retrouva devant la Tournelle criminelle au Palais de Justice. Il eut la surprise de croiser Jehan Frollo. Il sortait d'une foule immense qui s'était amassée vers les portes de l'édifice.

- Eh, toi ! Que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

- On dit qu'une sorcière va être jugée aujourd'hui. Moi je la connais à peine, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se trouve en ces lieux... Enfin bon, je n'ai pu en savoir plus. La foule m'empêche de voir, et je ne peux pas me frayer un passage ! Pas un seul d'entre tous ces marauds n'a voulu me donner un peu d'argent, en plus..., soupira l'ex-écolier.

- Ah, et moi je ne peux pas t'aider non plus, répondit le poète, dont le cœur battait follement. Je m'en vais donc voir le procès de cette sorcière.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, la vie de Pierre Gringoire bascula en même temps que celle de la pauvre Esméralda, qui n'était autre que cette sorcière jugée pour meurtre et escroquerie. Il ne vit pas la chèvre, à son plus grand dam, mais resta tout de même dans le but de l'apercevoir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché autant par la fragilité de la jeune bohémienne, qui au début niait les faits et criait son innocence tout en défiant le magistrat et ses bourreaux du regard, que par sa pâleur subite lorsqu'on lui annonça la mort de Phœbus. Ce dernier crime, Gringoire en doutait, mais en tout cas, il avait produit son effet sur l'Égyptienne, qui s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle avait maigri et ses cheveux pendaient tristement autour de son visage creusé par les cernes les plus bleues qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Sa robe blanche couvrait à peine ses formes.

Un murmure se fit entendre dans cette grande salle dans laquelle le poète se sentait très mal à l'aise. Sombre, imposante, elle respirait l'austérité et la richesse à la fois. Le noir des poutres côtoyait les fleurs de lys des murs, les chandelles éclairaient à peine les faciès avides qui assistaient au procès. Des sculptures aux noirs desseins complétaient l'ensemble sur les charpentes.

Voilà, la seconde accusée par cette Falourdel – qui était la plaignante – entra à son tour en bêlant. Gringoire releva la tête, le cœur battant. Il serra les dents lorsque les juges la forcèrent à jouer ses tours, notamment le jeu des lettres avec lesquelles elle tira de nouveau le mot « Phœbus ». C'est ainsi qu'elle trahit Esméralda une seconde fois, mais que celle-ci n'y prit pas garde. Tellement plongée dans sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'être aimé, elle ne réagit pas quand on la condamna... Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève un œil étincelant sur le magistrat et gronde :

- Je nie. Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je l'aime, alors pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas moi !

Ses récriminations furent étouffées lorsqu'on l'emmena dans la salle des tortures. Pierre Gringoire la vit en ressortir complètement brisée, boiteuse, et proche de s'évanouir une demi-heure plus tard. Elle n'avait pas résisté, et c'est sans protester qu'elle laissa le juge brandir son livre noir et commencer sa diatribe. La chevrette, à un moment donné, crut bon de divertir tous ces visages austères en imitant le gros homme. Ainsi fut la goutte d'eau qui déborda du vase, et c'est avec cruauté que ses pattes furent liées malgré ses bêlements rageurs.

Le poète ne tarda pas à être éjecté de la salle tout comme les autres marauds. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, désormais. La sorcière serait pendue le jour que le roi Louis le onzième l'aurait décidé, c'est-à-dire bientôt, puisqu'il n'était pas en campagne de guerre en ce moment.

Personne ne vit la silhouette encapuchonnée, le dos déformé par une excroissance, qui se faufilait à l'extérieur et regagnait le plus vite possible la cathédrale en jurant de venger son amie et de la sortir de là. Quasimodo avait été fou d'inquiétude de la croire disparue, lui aussi... et la savoir accusée à cause d'un homme qu'il pensait être un ami le mettait dans une colère incommensurable.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**Grès et cristal**_

_**(…)**_

Un mois après, la Place de Grève était en délire. Le roi avait finalement tardé suite à ses ennuis de santé, mais il avait fini par donner son accord. C'est ainsi que sous un jour brumeux, qui semblait coller à la peau et au palais, la bohémienne fut emmenée jusqu'au bûcher, prête à être pendue. Des cris de joie, ainsi que des rires nerveux, perçaient les murmures des badauds s'étant attroupés là. Ce n'était que la sœur Gudule, qui maudissait la gitane et lui promettait mille tourments, du fond de sa cellule. Son cœur battait d'ivresse à l'idée que cette pécheresse serait enfin anéantie !

Elle fut conduite à la potence sous les hurlements d'un peuple qui avait faim de vengeance; de quoi ? Lui même devait l'ignorer. Un revenant d'entre les morts marchait allègrement jusqu'à la demeure des Gondelaurier, sans prêter garde à l'agitation de la foule. Son cœur était tout à Fleur-de-Lys, sa conquête. Esméralda ? Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Il avait été rudement éprouvé depuis cette nuit-là.

Comment avait-elle osé le poignarder ? Enfin, au moins, il y aurait une femme pour l'aimer à sa juste valeur. C'est le regard brillant et avec un sourire radieux qu'il demanda à Dame Aloïse de voir sa belle cousine, ce qui emplit la femme de bonheur; Fleur-de-Lys brodait toujours sur le même ouvrage qu'il y a deux mois, le visage concentré, l'air candide. Néanmoins, elle jubilait au fond d'elle. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent la conversation en ces termes. Phœbus déploya ses charmes comme il l'avait fait pour Esméralda, mais le cœur de la sublime adolescente n'avait nul besoin d'être conquis de nouveau. Elle joua l'ingénue lorsqu'elle avisa le regard de l'officier, puis alla résolument vers la fenêtre pour soi-disant s'éventer. Le capitaine des gardes la rejoignit et l'enlaça par-derrière. Cependant, au fond de lui, il revoyait sans cesse le visage de la gitane qui se superposait à celui de sa belle cousine.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin ce qu'il se passait sur la Place de Grève... et se figea. Son cœur crut tomber au fond de sa poitrine. Par les cornes de Satan, était-ce bien elle ? Fleur-de-Lys, tout contre lui, retint un sourire intérieur. C'est d'une voix faussement affligée qu'elle souffla :

- La pauvre ! Elle est dans un si triste état... Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a été capturée.

- Je m'interroge aussi.

Le fougueux chevalier avait menti à l'adolescente en lui disant que sa blessure était issue d'une escarmouche banale durant l'une de ses campagnes de guerre. C'est le teint hagard qu'il regarda le peuple crier sur la gitane, ainsi que sur sa chèvre que l'on venait de débarrasser de ses liens. Elle bêlait et cherchait à attaquer le bourreau, ainsi que Jacques Charmolue, qui avait tenu à présider son exécution.

- Une minute... mais n'est-ce pas cette bohémienne dévergondée qui est venue chez nous pour nous amuser de ses sorcelleries ?

- Je l'ignore, mentit-il encore effrontément.

- Où allez-vous ? Restez jusqu'à la fin, je vous prie.

Le salut de Djali ne fut dû qu'à Pierre Gringoire, qui s'empara d'elle prestement alors qu'il portait un faux costume de boucher, et qui courut à perdre haleine avec l'animal serré contre lui, même s'il lui donnait de méchants coups de sabot et réclamait sa maîtresse légitime. En parlant de celle-ci, jusqu'à présent, elle ne prêtait pas attention à la diatribe du maître Charmolue, qui lui annonçait sans aucune vergogne que Phœbus était mort. Plus que pâle, le corps prêt à être brisé, les lèvres violettes, les yeux éteints et les cheveux sales, la bohémienne n'en était que plus belle paradoxalement. Une grosse corde enroulait son cou gracile et menaçait de la faire flancher à chaque pas.

C'est alors qu'elle leva le regard pour Notre-Dame seule sait quelle raison, elle avisa un éclat doré familier... L'armure de Phoebus, qui brillait sous le ciel gris pourtant. Elle écarquilla les yeux... et un long cri de joie sortit de sa bouche, ce qui fit frémir le capitaine des gardes. Elle hurla à son intention :

- Phœbus, Mon Phœbus ! Ne les écoute pas... Je ne t'ai pas tué ! Ce n'est pas moi, mais un homme en noir !

Le cœur du capitaine des gardes battit à toute vitesse. Il perçut l'accent de vérité dans sa voix. Oui, mais si elle essayait encore de l'ensorceler ? Fleur-de-Lys, qui jouait les innocentes, lui demanda :

- Que raconte-t-elle, mon bel officier ?

- Oh, sans doute quelque fadaise.

Il avait soufflé ces mots à son oreille, tout en l'entraînant discrètement à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas assister à la mort de celle pour qui sa passion refusait de s'apaiser. Oui, mais il devait se marier à Fleur-de-Lys, qui ne lui causerait jamais de tort. Ah, quel dilemme... Il devait absolument guérir de cette gitane qu'il avait cru aimer un jour !

Les yeux d'Esméralda s'éteignirent comme deux étoiles mourantes lorsqu'elle vit son beau capitaine se détourner et rentrer avec cette jeune fille qu'elle avait aussi reconnue. Elle avait supporté bien des maux, mais ce dernier fut de trop; elle s'écroula sur le plancher du gibet et sentit à peine qu'on la relevait pour apprêter la corde qui devait la pendre. Son cœur était mort, et les cris de la sœur Gudule ne faisaient que la traverser sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Elle était déjà détruite au plus profond d'elle.

- _Kyrie Eleison_, répéta le peuple en s'agenouillant après que Jacques Charmolue ait proféré ces mots.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette proche de l'anatomie d'une gargouille se découpa dans l'architecture imposante de Notre-Dame. Son œil froid regardait chaque visage et sa mâchoire se contractait. Ses amies les gargouilles lui avaient conseillé à nouveau de la chercher, et il se souvenait encore de leurs paroles.

_- Allez, Quasi ! Je sais que ça va être dur pour elle, mais tu dois la sauver ! fit la Volière, en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Comment puis-je faire ? Elle semble vouloir mourir..._

_- C'est normal, non ? rétorqua la Muraille, d'une voix grave. Tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose._

Ils avaient raison, Quasimodo le savait. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas lorsqu'il bondit de sculpture en sculpture, dérapa sur les toits, s'accrocha à une quelconque aspérité pour finalement jaillir en plein milieu de la Place de Grève, à côté d'une Esméralda plus morte que vive, couper la corde qui étranglait son cou, et la saisir avec délicatesse avant de repartir aussi sec sous les yeux d'une foule médusée.

Esméralda reconnut l'étreinte de son ami et un dernier sursaut de douleur la parcourut; comment pouvait-il la sauver de la Grande Faucheuse, alors qu'elle avait tout perdu ? Elle était un monstre, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme il le méritait ! Elle ouvrit une paupière, mais la referma aussitôt de honte. Elle sentit ses mains se placer sous ses omoplates pour la soulever au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet de Notre-Dame, puis l'entendit hurler « Asile ! » à la foule en délire. C'est sous leurs « Noël ! » et leurs cris de joie qu'elle s'évanouit tout à fait.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**Ceci tuera cela**_

_**(…)**_

Quasimodo respecta le besoin de réclusion d'Esméralda par la suite. Elle dura environ deux semaines, et ce fut comme au début de leur rencontre. Elle ne répondait pas lorsqu'il lui parlait, ne mangeait que très peu. Par contre, contrairement à son premier droit d'asile, la gitane restait jour et nuit prostrée dans un coin, le regard dans le vide. Ses prunelles fixaient un point imaginaire. Où était passée la farouche jeune femme avec un caractère bien trempé ?

Le sonneur de cloches soupira et se laissa aller contre la porte de la chambre où elle vivait. Déjà, depuis qu'elle et Phœbus étaient ensemble, il avait trouvé qu'elle changeait, et pas forcément en bien. Elle était plus insouciante, plus enfantine quelque part. Il avait toujours craint qu'un jour cela se retournât contre elle. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir raison.

Un claquement contre le sol en bois l'avertit de l'arrivée de la Rocaille, qui le fixait avec angoisse. Elle se planta devant lui, posa une main sur son épaule, puis lui fit doucement :

- Je m'inquiète aussi pour Esméralda...

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Ah, si je tenais ce maudit capitaine..., siffla Quasimodo, l'œil plein de rage et de haine.

- J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là..., répondit la gargouille en soupirant.

- Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir ça ? Quel lâche, quel enfant de...

- Attention, on est dans une église, intervint la Volière, pour essayer de le dérider.

Silencieuse, la Muraille les rejoignit en clapotant. Tous se turent un moment et ne firent que regarder le sonneur de cloches, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Leur cœur de pierre saignait de le voir ainsi, et si elles l'avaient pu, alors elles auraient traqué Phœbus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour le tourmenter sans fin !

Une nuée de pigeons vint se poser sur les épaules de la Volière, qui n'eut même pas le courage de les chasser ni l'envie d'être virulente.

Quasimodo se leva avec brutalité et fit fuir les volatiles par son mouvement. Il passa devant les gargouilles sans les regarder et, la voix triste, leur dit :

- Je lui ai redonné le sifflet, si jamais elle veut m'appeler.

Sur ces mots, il les quitta et s'en fut Notre-Dame seule sait où.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la gitane n'avait toujours pas bougé; sa robe blanche couvrait à peine ses chevilles maigres et ses jambes repliées contre elle. Ses bras les entouraient comme si elle manquait se disloquer, et le tout formait comme un berceau pour accueillir son visage dévasté. Les yeux fermés, elle soufflait de temps à autre ce mot maudit, que sa voix cherchait à faire briller... sans espoir. « Phœbus ». Un tressaillement la saisissait parfois, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Quelque part, loin du cœur de la Cité, une chèvre aux cornes d'or bêlait tristement malgré les efforts d'un poète pour apaiser sa douleur. Ses poèmes et ses chants ne parvenaient pas à la calmer.

S'il l'avait pu, Claude Frollo s'en serait retourné dans la mort. Or, seule la fonte crachée par Notre-Dame constituait son tombeau et avait brûlé chair et os. Quant à Phœbus, ses pensées étaient bien trop ensevelies par cette dualité qui labourait son cœur, tandis que seul dans sa loge de capitaine, il voyait deux visages se superposer sous ses paupières fiévreuses. L'un était encadré par une couronne de flammes d'ébène, l'autre par une crinière coulée dans de l'or liquide.

* * *

><p>(1) : Je ne voulais pas reprendre le nom de « Paris ». Du coup, je suis partie de « parrhisia », qui signifie en grec « liberté de parler ».<p> 


	3. Partie 3

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir !  
><strong>_

_**Et voilà la troisième et dernière partie de la fic. Pitié, ne me tuez pas après l'avoir lue !**_

_**Merci à Midori-chan37 pour sa review. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Victor Hugo ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Una última bailar<span>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 :<em>

_Donnez-la-moi_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(…)<strong>_

_**Lasciate ogni speranza**_

_**(…)**_

Un jour nouveau s'élevait sur la Cité des cloches, en sachant que ces dernières ne chantaient plus depuis bientôt trois mois. Le premier, c'était à cause de la disparition d'Esméralda; le second, car elle allait être exécutée, et le troisième parce que c'était la durée de son séjour dans l'enceinte de Notre-Dame. Quasimodo était parvenu à dialoguer avec elle, même si au fond des yeux de la gitane, plus aucune lueur n'y brillait. Elle était absente, corps et âme, et ne faisait de petits efforts que par amitié pour son sauveur.

Maigre, décharnée, elle avait troqué ses hardes contre une robe et un voile immaculés, ce qui lui permettait de circuler dans l'église et d'essayer de trouver du repos dans les prières. Bien sûr, elle pensait que si elle se convertissait à cette religion que son Phœbus prêchait tant, alors il pourrait enfin la regarder de nouveau et plus rien n'empêcherait leur mariage.

Gringoire avait fini par ramener Djali à sa maîtresse pour la rassurer, et ce n'était pas rare de croiser la bohémienne dans les recoins de la cathédrale, silencieuse, en balade avec cet animal qui manifestait de la hargne pour quiconque oserait poser un regard un peu trop insistant sur celle qu'elle protégeait. De temps à autre, une mélodie mélancolique sortait des lèvres d'Esméralda, mais sa voix rauque et fragile n'en était que plus pure.

Elle ignorait toujours le secret de Quasimodo concernant la Muraille, la Volière et la Rocaille. Peut-être qu'un peu de surnaturel aurait provoqué quelques sursauts de son âme – parler à des gargouilles en pierre, diantre ! –, mais le sonneur de cloches ne voulait pas s'y risquer. Il ne doutait pas que ses amies ne resteraient pas figées comme lorsque Claude Frollo venait le voir, mais il craignait que la bohémienne ne le rejette complètement et ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Par contre, Djali connaissait ce secret... à son plus grand dam ! La Rocaille ne manquait pas une occasion pour flirter avec elle, ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle ! Les deux autres gargouilles soupiraient de concert, mais n'intervenaient pas. À quoi bon, après tout... Quasimodo, lui, haussait les épaules et désirait juste être tranquille.

Pour l'heure, la gitane contemplait un ciel embrasé. Paris semblait en feu... une minute. La ville brûlait ! Elle pouvait sentir cette odeur familière qui l'avait déjà saisie lorsque Quasimodo l'avait sauvé la première fois ! Allons donc, son peuple se révoltait de nouveau contre le roi ? Ou alors, ils avaient décidé de la récupérer... sauf que si elle sortait de Notre-Dame, elle périrait à coup sûr entre les mains de la Justice ! Malgré ses tourments, même si deux semaines auparavant encore, Esméralda avait désiré le trépas et le repos, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Seulement, son peuple lui manquait tant...

La gorge nouée, elle prit le sifflet qu'elle portait autour de son cou et souffla dedans. Quasimodo répondit instantanément à l'appel, comme s'il l'attendait, et cela arracha un sourire faible à la bohémienne. Du doigt, elle lui montra les rues de Paris, agitées par un charivari qui n'avait rien de festif.

- La ville est de nouveau en révolte.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Le roi ne prend pas les problèmes du peuple au sérieux.

- Non, Quasimodo... Ce n'est pas le peuple de la ville. C'est MON peuple, cette fois. Ils viennent me chercher, j'en suis certaine !

- Ce poète, Pierre Gringoire, n'était pas censé les calmer ?

- Il n'est pas l'un des nôtres même s'il a été accepté via ce mariage gitan que j'ai dû contracter. Clopin est comme un père pour moi... Il ne supportera pas un instant de plus que je sois enfermée ici !

Le sonneur de cloches soupira et baissa la tête.

- Je comprends. La cathédrale est une prison dorée... mais une prison quand même.

- Je sais bien que c'est ta maison, et que ta maison est la mienne. Malgré tout... mon peuple me manque. Je sais que je risque la mort en sortant de ces murs, mais...

Quasimodo posa un doigt doucement sur les lèvres de la gitane.

- Plus un mot, Esméralda. Je comprends.

Les rumeurs lointaines de la Cité furent de plus en plus distinctes. Des hommes criaient au droit d'asile, mais pas de femmes, ni d'enfants parmi eux. Ils formaient une armée redoutable même sans être des chevaliers. C'étaient des gitans, des va-nu-pieds tant méprisés et que l'on dédaignait toujours autant. À leur tête, Clopin Trouillefou. Son regard noir était empli d'une détermination qui aurait refroidi ceux qui s'étaient risqués à se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Et derrière la cathédrale, par une porte dérobée réservée normalement au curé, entrait un homme encapuchonné, suivi d'un autre. Tous deux marchèrent discrètement jusqu'à l'autel, puis le détournèrent pour trouver les loges qui conduisaient aux tours de Notre-Dame. Le premier demanda au second :

- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? Si jamais votre fiancée vient à l'apprendre...

- Elle ne le saura jamais, je me le jure.

- Et la Esméralda, croyez-vous qu'elle va vous suivre de son plein gré ?

- D'après le poète Gringoire, oui. D'ailleurs, il nous attend. Vous, occupez Quasimodo.

- Bien.

- Oh, et... Tseng, je vous fais confiance pour garder le secret.

- C'est écrit dans le contrat, non ? rétorqua ce dernier.

L'autre haussa les épaules puis s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Gringoire s'y tenait, nerveux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**Le petit soulier**_

_**(…)**_

C'est avec un cri de surprise qu'Esméralda vit le poète après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, là où elle était partie se réfugier en tremblant alors que Quasimodo observait toujours les gitans aux portes de Notre-Dame. Ils essayaient d'enfoncer les lourds battants de fer avec un madrier aux dernières nouvelles... et parfois, la gitane entendait les craquements du bois.

- Que fais-tu donc là, poète ?

- Je suis venue te chercher pour te ramener à ton peuple. Ne t'inquiète pas, tendre tourterelle. J'ai tout prévu ! Tu ne te feras pas attraper.

- Mais... et Quasimodo... Je ne peux pas...

- Il a été prévenu. Je te le promets ! Allez, ton peuple te manque tant...

Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la fit sortir de la chambre. Djali était sur leurs talons. C'est alors que la bohémienne avisa une personne dans les escaliers de la tour où se trouvait sa chambre. En parallèle, elle entendit le gémissement ultime des portes de Notre-Dame sous le bélier que les gitans fracassaient contre elle. La cathédrale allait être prise, ainsi que son droit d'asile. Elle frémit et se recula, mais Pierre Gringoire la retint avec fermeté et lui souffla :

- N'ayez pas peur, c'est un ami... Pasque-Notre-Dame, je crains par contre qu'il ne faille éviter les gitans pour le moment.

- Mais ils sont venus pour moi, tu me l'as dit...

L'homme secoua l'épaule du poète d'un geste qui semblait agacé. La bohémienne le regarda, le cœur battant. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait voir son visage...

- Oui, vous avez raison. Esméralda, nous devons quitter au plus vite les lieux. Je crains une guérilla, il vaut mieux qu'ils vous retrouvent saine et sauve hors des murs de la Cité lorsqu'ils auront terminé leur révolte ici.

- Mais, Quasimodo...

- Il s'en sortira. Les gitans ne lui feront aucun mal, tu le sais...

Esméralda soupira et se laissa entraîner comme dans un état second par les deux hommes. Cependant, quelque chose fleurissait en son sein, une sorte de pressentiment qui lui gela les os. Elle décida de le repousser avec violence. Pourquoi la mort viendrait-elle la prendre aussi cruellement, alors que jusqu'à présent, la vie s'était acharnée à la garder ?

Un hurlement à en glacer le sang se répercuta dans les entrailles de la cathédrale tandis qu'Esméralda, Djali, Gringoire et le mystérieux inconnu gagnaient la porte secrète qui donnait sur une ruelle cachée. Ils hâtèrent le pas malgré les larmes coulant sur les joues de la gitane, qui avait reconnu le sonneur de cloches. Pourquoi criait-il ? Et si le poète avait menti ? Et si Quasimodo ignorait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, là ? Et si...

L'inconnu la tira par le poignet tandis que Gringoire les suivait sans dire un mot. Très vite, ils coururent de ruelle en ruelle, puis arrivèrent sur les quais, où une barque les attendait. Le poète murmura à l'homme :  
>- Je vous la confie.<p>

L'autre hocha la tête et invita la bohémienne à s'installer, ce qu'elle fit dans un état second. Sa petite chèvre s'assit sur son pied, comme à son habitude, puis ils quittèrent la berge pour aller Notre-Dame seule sait où.

Un nouveau frisson d'appréhension courut le long de l'échine d'Esméralda, qui cherchait à tout prix à savoir qui était cet inconnu. Par contre, elle frémit d'horreur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la barque se dirigeait vers la berge longeant la Place de Grève, dans la brume ouatée du jour levant qui refusait de quitter Parrhisi. Elle se tourna vers l'homme... qui se releva avec lenteur et majesté, puis laissa tomber sa capuche pour révéler un visage aimé...

- Phœbus...

Elle se jeta au cou de ce dernier en sanglotant d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis cette nuit fatale. Il agrippa ses épaules et les serra, tandis que sa bouche dérivait le long du cou de la gitane pour ensuite venir se poser sur ses lèvres, qu'il malmena quelque peu. Elle frissonna sous ce baiser un peu brutal, mais trop heureuse pour lui en tenir rigueur, elle lui répondit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour l'instant.

Quant à la chevrette, elle bêlait dans l'espoir de séparer les deux « amoureux » qui n'en finissaient plus. Ce fut tout de même la gitane qui rompit le baiser en premier, haletante, et qui lui fit :  
>- Allons-nous en maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi Gringoire n'a pas voulu que mon peuple me retrouve... C'est pour que nous fuyons ensemble loin de tout ceci, que nous nous mariions et que nous vivions heureux !<p>

Le capitaine des gardes eut un sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter... mais qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Hé là, du calme ma tourterelle. Je vous ai sortie de Notre-Dame pour assouvir la passion qui brûle en nous, mais avant de tirer des plans hâtifs, profitons du moment présent...

Quelles étranges paroles que celles-ci ! Pourtant, Esméralda ne voulut pas y saisir le sens caché. La lueur fiévreuse dans les iris de son beau capitaine, elle la compara à un feu d'amour. Il la fit descendre sur la berge, puis ils traversèrent la Place de Grève. Une voix de femme brisée se fit entendre et la bohémienne tressaillit sous les insultes :

- Zingara ! Satan ! Bohémienne ! Que la corde te pende ! Toi, qui m'as volé mon enfant avec les autres... Oh !

- Ne l'écoute pas, ma douce. Elle est atteinte par la folie..., lui souffla-t-il, une main au creux des reins pour la hâter.

C'est alors qu'il lui fit emprunter une venelle sombre, puis une porte, et une trappe sous terre sans aucune explication. Il fit par contre à l'intention de Djali :

- Laisse-la ici un peu. Je dois te montrer quelque chose, et j'ai besoin d'intimité.

Esméralda eut un temps d'hésitation, mais se résolut à lui obéir. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans des sous-sols aménagés en cellules... comme celle où sœur Gudule se terrait. Le cœur de la gitane battit plus fort que jamais. Phœbus, qui résistait de moins en moins aux élans de son corps, la traînait presque par le poignet. Au bout d'un moment, elle haleta et tira un bon coup en s'écriant :

- Phœbus ! S'il te plaît... Tu me fais peur. On dirait...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de Frollo. Le capitaine des gardes lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, bien que toujours luisant de cette lueur qui ne la rassurait pas, au fond... Il la conduisit dans une pièce sombre, semblable à un bureau d'officier – qu'en savait-elle ? Un soupçon de bon sens la galvanisa soudainement, et c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle lui demanda :

- Où sommes-nous ?

Phœbus ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la pousser contre le mur. Il pencha la tête vers elle, puis embrassa doucement son cou, les mains sur ses hanches. Interdite, la gitane s'efforça de l'arrêter maladroitement. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'offrir à lui cette nuit-là, cette nuit fatale...

- Phœbus... S'il te plaît...

- Il est temps que mon corps guérisse, lui fit-il comme seule phrase.  
>Il posa les doigts sur son corsage et caressa le cou mignon. En effleurant la cordelette de son pendentif pour l'ôter, il se sentit de nouveau écarté par une petite main apeurée.<p>

- Non...

- Laisse-toi faire... Oh, ma sorcière, libère mon âme... Cesse de me tourmenter..., gémit-il. Baise-moi de ton amour, que la fièvre me quitte à jamais !

- Non ! Je t'en prie... Non ! Ne touche pas à ce pendentif... C'est le seul vestige... de ma mère...

- Au diable ton père et ta mère ! Tu me les as offerts lors de cette nuit où tu te livras à moi. En as-tu donc tant besoin ?

Paniquée, Esméralda trouva le courage de s'arcbouter contre lui et de se libérer de son emprise, avant de fuir de cette pièce pour retrouver l'air libre. Son Phœbus avait perdu la raison... Elle devait s'éloigner à tout prix de lui ! Il ressemblait tant à Frollo, à cet instant précis...

- Esméralda ! rugit-il, les yeux pleins de colère, le souffle haletant.

Celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son chemin. Elle s'égara dans les dédales de ce labyrinthe effrayant que recelait le ventre de la Place de Grève. Oui, Esméralda en était sûre, elle était dans le sous-sol de celle-ci ! Elle finit par déboucher dans un autre couloir conçu de cellules qui se ressemblaient les unes autant que les autres. Sauf la dernière, au fond... où la sœur Gudule se leva, en pointant du doigt la gitane et en hurlant :

- Sorcière ! Ah, tu es venu me prendre le seul vestige qu'il me reste de ma douce petite fille ? Pasque-Notre-Dame, jamais tu n'y arriveras ! Tu mourras en Enfer !

- Oh, miséricorde, pourquoi tant de haine envers moi, qui ne suis qu'une fille de bohème et qui ne vous ai jamais rien fait ? se lamenta la bohémienne, le cœur meurtri, après avoir été obligée de s'arrêter.

Sœur Gudule profita de son égarement pour saisir son poignet d'une main maigre et décharnée. Esméralda poussa un petit cri et chercha à se dégager... en vain.

- Ha ! J'attends de voir ce que vont en penser les sergents. Gardes ! Un de ces va-nu-pieds est à ma porte ! Je tiens cette fille de joie que je veux voir pendue !

- Je vous en prie ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant de plus en plus fort.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Non ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, ni cette moue, ni cette expression... Oh, fille de Satan, ma douce Agnès aurait le même âge que toi aujourd'hui si vous ne me l'aviez pas ravie ! Elle serait aussi jolie que toi, aussi innocente peut-être... Oh, ce visage...

Elle fixa attentivement Esméralda dont le cœur battait la chamade. Elle aussi, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ces yeux-là...

- Mon bébé, elle me manque tellement... et dire que je n'ai d'elle que ce soulier... Et toi, fille d'Égypte, tu lui ressembles tant, à ma petite Agnès...

- Grâce ! Lâchez-moi !

- Rends-moi ma fille !

- Je ne sais pas où elle est !

- Agnès, ma petite Agnès... rends-la-moi ! Ah, regarde, contemple ce soulier, et ose me dire que tes aînées sont innocentes !

- Ce soulier... Ce soulier ! souffla alors la gitane, tremblante, tandis que son autre main délaçait à toute vitesse son sachet vert émeraude brodé pour sortir le jumeau de ce dernier.

Sœur Gudule plongea son regard dans le sien. Son visage sembla se décomposer à vue d'œil.

- Mon Agnès avait les yeux noirs. Toi, ils sont aussi verts que l'émeraude...

- C'est un tragique incident qui est responsable de leur changement de couleur. Avant, je les avais noirs... Puis un jour, alors que j'étais enfant, j'ai reçu un mauvais coup aux yeux. Trois mois plus tard, ce noir avait cédé la place à ce vert étrange...(1)

- Tu dis vrai... Je le sais. Oh, Agnès ! C'est donc toi !

Seuls les barreaux les séparaient toutes les deux... jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme prenne un pavé, le jette sur eux et en brise un.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**La creatura bella bianco vestita**_

_**(…)**_

Quasimodo errait comme une âme en peine dans la cathédrale qui l'avait vu grandir. Il avait fini par croire Clopin Trouillefou lorsque ce dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il était venu chercher Esméralda, mais qu'il n'avait certainement pas confié la mission à Gringoire d'aller la prévenir. Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé était dû au fait qu'il avait tenté de mourir sous le coup de poignard d'un homme encapuchonné, qui lui avait sauté dessus à l'improviste. Il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une diversion pour faire évader son amie... Pourquoi Gringoire avait-il fait cela ?

C'est après avoir brisé l'un des bras de l'homme qu'il avait su la vérité, ce qui l'avait empli dans une rage folle. Après cela, Tseng avait jeté aux orties le contrat qu'il avait signé avec Phœbus et s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Il s'était attaqué à plus gros que lui... ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son ancienne vie.

L'œil frémissant de colère, le sonneur de cloches s'arracha les cheveux. Il se fit la réflexion que les soldats ne s'étaient pas mêlés de cela, et heureusement; il aurait bien été capable de leur livrer les truands en pensant que ces derniers désiraient mettre fin à la vie de sa précieuse amie pour une quelconque raison obscure ! Il connaissait mal les lois gitanes, malgré ce qu'Esméralda avait tenté de lui expliquer...

Il vit alors le corps exsangue d'un écolier au visage familier, là, près de l'autel. Jehan Frollo. Que faisait-il ici ? Quasimodo chercha son pouls. Mort. Il avait pris un mauvais coup à la nuque. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune homme s'était caché parmi les truands dans l'espoir de prouver sa valeur, d'épouser une jolie maraude et d'être accepté par eux – ainsi ne plus traînasser dans les rues en quête d'argent ou d'alcool.

Pendant qu'il remontait les tours de Notre-Dame en essayant de localiser la bohémienne dans les ruelles de Parrhisi, celle-ci se tenait cachée derrière un amas de pierres que la vieille femme aux longs cheveux gris avait dressé pour elle. Évidemment, les soldats de La Garde étaient venus en entendant ses cris et, ironie du sort, elle cherchait à leur faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir la sorcière, qu'elle était bien trop faible.

Esméralda, elle, sentait la nausée secouer son estomac. Les mensonges de sa mère – oh, sa mère ! – ne prenaient pas. Elle envisagea un instant de se rendre, car elle craignait qu'ils ne mettent leurs menaces à exécution. Tuer sa chère et tendre mère, alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se retrouver ? Le cœur dans la gorge, la gitane se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang lorsqu'elle entendit l'un des gardes hurler à la face de la recluse :

- Tête-Notre-Dame ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Si c'était une charrette qui avait enfoncé les barreaux, les débris seraient à l'intérieur de ta cellule !

Pendant combien de temps sa mère passa à les supplier de la croire, de leur dire qu'elle était prête à subir la Question – Esméralda se souvint avec un frisson d'horreur de ce que lui avaient fait les juges, à savoir tordre son mignon petit pied dans cet engin de malheur –, et à affirmer avec verve qu'elle haïssait plus que tout les gitans, que JAMAIS, elle n'aurait laissé l'un d'entre eux s'échapper de plein gré ?

- Je suis seule ! Ah ! Venez donc regarder !

Et la cellule fut fouillée méticuleusement... et la cachette précaire que la vieille femme fit pour Esméralda fut assimilée à des débris en tout genre. C'est bredouilles que les gardes ressortirent, en la traitant de folle à lier. L'un d'eux insinua même que le Roi entendrait parler de cette affaire. Une fois seules à nouveau, la mère et la fille s'étreignirent tendrement en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Esméralda – ou Agnès ? Oh, peu importe ! – s'accrochait à cette mère qu'elle avait cru perdue à jamais, et qui la couvrait de baisers aussi doux que le miel ou le soleil d'Andalousie.

Cependant, tout bonheur semble fait pour être fugac; des bruits de pas naquirent, puis une personne s'arrêta devant la cellule de la recluse.

- Hé toi, sœur Gudule... n'aurais-tu pas vu une fille brune passer par ici ?

Le capitaine des gardes avait pris le temps de se calmer avant de partir à la poursuite d'Esméralda. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas sortie des sous-sols. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'être aimé, la gitane se redressa dans les gravats, les yeux brillants, la poitrine haletante. Quel bonheur ! Elle avait sa mère et le soleil de ses nuits rien que pour elle ! Elle s'écria :

- Phœbus ! Oh, je savais que tu te ressaisirais ! Regarde ! J'ai retrouvé ma mère !

Cependant, la recluse avait vu clair dans le jeu du bel officier. Elle sentait cette aura malsaine sourdre de lui et la folie l'habiter comme un diable. Elle siffla, agrippa sa fille pour la tirer en arrière en écorchant ses frêles épaules, et hurla :

- Ne t'approche pas ! Il va te faire souffrir !

Phœbus crut saisir là l'occasion de parvenir à ses fins. Il dégaina son épée et s'exclama :

- Mon Esméralda !

Il pourfendit la vieille femme au ventre et plaça la gitane derrière lui, tel un preux chevalier. Celle-ci poussa un long cri d'horreur envoyant sa mère s'affaisser sur la lame de l'épée qui la vidait de son sang. Dans un ultime sursaut d'agonie, elle chercha à saisir la main de sa fille et souffla :

- À... gnès...

Elle s'écroula ensuite sous les hurlements de la bohémienne, qui tomba à genoux après avoir repoussé le capitaine des gardes. Ce dernier, sachant que personne ne viendrait avant un moment, nettoya son épée sur le soulier que la recluse tenait encore dans l'une de ses mains maigres, puis la rangea dans son fourreau. Une lueur animale alluma son œil bleu... et il força Esméralda à se mettre debout. Celle-ci cria avec plus de force, mais il la plaqua contre le mur de la cellule, la main devant sa bouche. Il lui haleta à l'oreille :

- Regarde ce que tu as fait... Tu as tué ta propre mère. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là... Nous allons guérir nos péchés ensemble.

Esméralda se débattit entre ses bras, mais il l'immobilisa avec facilité et fondit sur ses lèvres en les mordant. Le désespoir et la terreur finirent par s'inviter en elle en comprenant à qui elle avait affaire. Ce n'était pas un homme qui fouillait sous sa robe et la brutalisait, mais un monstre. Le cœur brisé, elle sanglota, le supplia d'arrêter... en vain.

- Sorcière... Je t'ai dans la peau...

Abandonnée entre ses mains brutes, la tête tournée sur le côté, la robe retroussée jusqu'aux hanches, elle avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Elle entendit Phœbus grogner, puis un bruit de tissu qui se délace. Elle frémit lorsqu'il se colla de nouveau contre elle, la main au creux de ses reins. Il la souleva un peu... et elle lâcha un cri de souffrance en même temps qu'il la faisait sienne. Ses larmes ne suffirent plus à lui brouiller la vue et à masquer le visage animal aux traits déformés par le plaisir tandis qu'il lui meurtrissait le bassin et haletait dans son cou.

Combien de temps dura ce supplice ? Esméralda ne le sut; elle aurait voulu s'évanouir, mais la douleur qui déchirait son cœur, qui possédait son jardin d'Éden tandis que Phœbus n'en finissait pas de le profaner la maintenait dans cet état de semi-conscience cauchemardesque. Sans parler de ce qu'il haletait entre deux coups de reins – ma Similar. Quand perdit-elle pied complètement ? Est-ce lorsqu'il porta les mains à sa gorge et la serra avec violence, pendant qu'il lâchait un long râle tout en restant planté en elle ? Ou alors, est-ce un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle gisait comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol, quand il rappela les gardes pour leur dire qu'il avait retrouvé l'Égyptienne et que celle-ci avait tué sa propre mère ?

Elle ne réagit pas quand on la saisit par les épaules et qu'on la traîna dehors. Ce ne fut pas Phœbus qui l'accompagna jusqu'au gibet de potence, tandis qu'un soleil maladif éclairait la Place de Grève. Il se contentait de suivre un certain Tristan l'Hermite. Le calvaire était terminé. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, alors il pourrait retourner auprès de sa Fleur-de-Lys. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

La grosse corde entoura le cou de la gitane que l'on devait maintenir debout. Sa robe était tachée de sang – celui de sa mère, ou celui de son innocence perdue ? Le regard éteint, elle n'eut même pas la force de prier le ciel. Elle était morte dès l'instant où celui qu'elle nommait le soleil de ses nuits l'avait trahie et souillée. Sa chair était vide de toute âme humaine. Celle-ci s'était déchirée en deux. Trépassée, comme son corps physique lorsqu'il se balança au bout de la corde grise sous les yeux d'hommes impassibles... sauf un.

Des hauteurs de Notre-Dame, un long hurlement de souffrance se fit entendre et se répercuta jusqu'aux entrailles de la Cité. Djali, que Gringoire avait récupérée, poussa un bêlement empli de supplications et s'effondra comme si elle était prise de convulsions. Le poète sut ce qu'il s'est passé, et son cœur fut broyé par une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver. Une étoile s'était éteinte, et une seconde ne tarderait pas à en faire de même.

Le visage blanc d'Esméralda se courba tout à fait sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres bleues se turent à jamais, tandis que son corps frêle achevait sa dernière danse macabre.

X

XXX

X

_**(…)**_

_**Une larme pour une goutte d'eau**_

_**(…)**_

La cave de Montfaucon accueillit le corps de la gitane un jour après sa mort. Cependant, il ne resta pas longtemps seul; une silhouette difforme, dotée d'une bosse au dos ainsi que de nombreuses contrefaçons, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Celle-ci était vivante, même si bientôt, elle laisserait la Faucheuse la saisir à son tour. Quasimodo s'agenouilla auprès du cadavre d'Esméralda et le serra contre son cœur en sanglotant. Il avait perdu tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers, surtout elle.

Peu à peu, il s'allongea tout en la tenant contre lui. Si la vie avait refusé de les unir, alors la mort le ferait. Peut-être qu'ils seraient plus heureux dans une autre vie, qui sait... Le sonneur de cloches se figea comme une gargouille et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la bohémienne, tandis qu'il caressait son dos tendrement.

Son dernier souffle s'échappa deux semaines plus tard, car il était affaibli par la faim et la perte de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Quant à Djali, elle se laissa mourir de la même manière, mais loin de sa maîtresse. Ce fut au tour de Pierre Gringoire d'être frappé de plein fouet par la douleur, tandis qu'il ramenait le cadavre de la chevrette auprès de Quasimodo et d'Esméralda. Comment sut-il où se trouvaient leurs corps ? Les gitans n'ignoraient rien... de même que le peuple de la Cité.

Ceux qu'il appelait les « mange-cœurs » semblèrent multiplier leurs attaques; à croire que Parrhisis s'effondrait depuis tous ces drames. Cela n'empêcha pas à Phœbus de Châteaupers de se marier avec Fleur-de-Lys de Gondelaurier, même si celle-ci voyait toujours l'ombre de la gitane dans le regard de son bel officier. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qui avait pu se produire; tôt le matin, incognito, elle avait assisté à la pendaison de la Zingara. Par contre, ni elle ni les autres n'avaient prêté attention à cet éclat de lumière qui s'était échappé de sa poitrine au moment où la corde avait rompu son cou délicat.

Le nouvel archidiacre nommé depuis la mort de Frollo trouva un vitrail magnifique dans l'atelier de feu Quasimodo, parmi ses créations en bois et en verre. Interpelé, il le conserva précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un guerrier venu d'un autre monde, Sora, revienne brièvement pour rendre visite au sonneur de Cloches. L'archidiacre lui remit le vitrail en pensant qu'il en ferait un meilleur usage. En effet, puisque ce fut ce vitrail-là qui servit à connecter le cœur des sept Princesses de Cœur entre eux.

En tout cas, la Cité des Cloches n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle. Les Sans-cœur et Xehanort non plus.

* * *

><p>(1) : Lorsqu'elle était petite, Esméralda s'est pris un coup dans les yeux. Cela peut provoquer ce que l'on appelle une hétérochromie, qui est une différence de couleur entre l'iris des deux yeux ou entre les parties d'un même iris, et elle peut être provoquée soit par une simple blessure aux yeux, soit à cause d'un problème génétique ou une tumeur. Chez Esméralda, cette hétérochromie a fini par changer totalement la couleur de ses yeux. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Dans le roman de Victor Hugo, Esméralda a les yeux noirs; dans le Disney, elle les a verts... Je me suis longtemps creusé la tête pour résoudre ce problème. Il y a une autre raison à ce changement de couleur, mais je ne peux pas le dire pour l'instant. Vous le saurez dans une autre fic.<p> 


End file.
